What dosn't kill you
by Lillywhitecherub
Summary: Takes place 3rd season Losh cartoon.3 years after Dark Victory, the Leigion find them selves trapped by the"In Prisoner".Can Querl proove himself worthy to be back with his freinds,or will he stumble back still power hungery and dangerous.Chapter 8 up
1. Chapter 1

**What doesn't kill you. Chapter one.**

**I know the title is the same as a movie, but this story doesn't have anything to do with it. **

**This is my first Fanfiction story ever! So no flames please, but I'd love to hear what you think so please review. This takes place third season of the Legion of super heroes, three years after Dark victory. If its confusing please tell me in which way and where. So, I hope you like it, please read and review if you would, well here you go. Chapter inspired by The pretender by Foo Fighters. 525 words. I don't own the Legion of superheroes (do I need to say it, this is FanFiction) **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**The door opened to a dark room, only lit by a few white flickering lights. There the Legion of superheroes, and a group of other super powered gladiators stayed waiting in separate cells for there turn at the fight. It had been about a month now, and many of the prisoners plans for escape had fallen flat on the ground, while hope faded away. **

**Three robotic workers marched into to the prison room scanning the cells for the most willing to fight. There in the first cell, a green skinned teen around 17 years old stood running a tin bowl along the hard bars of his cell. Querl had fought in the arena several times much to his friends dismay, he never explained why or how, but he always came back victorious in his black robotic armor only to return to his cell satisfied.**

**The robotic workers walked to Querl's cell, two of the three holding either of Querl's arms as the third left the room, returning quickly with Querl's black body armor. The green skinned teen stood tall and still as the three robots helped him into his armor. The suite was sleek from the rocket boots to the electric charged arm bands, on his back were two duel swords that charged when removed from the cases. **

**The suit came on fast, now all that was needed was his helmet, but before it was put on, Querl struck out at the robot to his right, the electric charged arm band sticking through his stun victim, the robot sparked and tumbled over. The two robots left stood there a second to long as Querl reached for his duel blade, with one swift movement the left blade cut threw the air hitting its target and cutting threw. The robots stood there a second longer before there heads slid slowly from there bodies, there wires sliced threw sparked. Querl knew more workers would arrive, if not their "in prisoner" as well, he had to move fast.**

**The Legionaries were all standing now looking out of there cells as Querl ran for the other end of the room, there the control keys were. He was only feet away when he froze dead in his tracks, the in prisoner stood in the door way a remote in his hand, Querl knew that he had taken a chance with the suit, but he couldn't have beaten the robotic workers otherwise, he silently cursed the suit's fail safe he was at the in prisoners mercy, unfortunately he didn't have any. **


	2. Chapter 2

What doesn't kill you, chapter two…

Just for those who don't know Querl/Brainy/Brainiac 5 are all the same person, yup… Just thought I'd say. Chapters up, hope you like it, the legion's disclaimer is in the first chapter. Hope you all like it please review and thank you for reading. :D I know its short, but the inspiration began weakening after this cliff hanger, I have chapter 3 started so it will probably be up soon, so stay tune.

________________________________________________________________________

"Well well, if its not the pick of the littler." Called the in prisoner from the doorway. He was a huge figure, his teeth yellow and twisted were revealed with his lop sided smile. The corrupted in prisoners appeared armored as well, his boots clanked along the hard, stained, cement floors, with a heavy limp. 'Clank clink' Querl heard the noise behind him, unable to turn his head enough to see him. Querl locked his jaw and prepared for the worst.

The first blow was like a jolt of force to Querl, crashing him into the closed cell, its metal bars not hearting him, but denting the suit making the now functioning armor still difficult to use.

"Get up! Get up!" cried the cells occupants, there faces were a blur to him still trying to shake of the sudden impact and whiplash. With the help of the hands on the other side of the cell Querl got up unsteadily, he felt as if he were trapped in a bundle of tin foil in comparison to the in prisoners mechanical armor. Yes, he had fought before the gladiator arena things much worse, but things were different now, this time if he lost an arm it wouldn't grow back, this time if something happened, if anything happened he could very well…

Smash! Came another blow! Interrupting Querls thoughts. The in prisoner's fist coiled around his chest plate, Querl was constricted from any escape. "To bad too, you were one of my best." stated the in prisoner, his hand loading back for the final strike, Querl heard the air its self part from the bone crushing fist, then another Slam! Then nothingness…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, What doesn't kill you…**

**Well here is chapter three, did you people think I'd end it like that, um I mean do you think I'd end it like that second chapter, Ha Ha! I'm kidding.. Well I hope you like it, the legion isn't mine, but I do own this story plot and the "In prisoner". I'd love to hear what you all think so please review, and thanks for reading. :D Its short, but think about the end to this chapter for a second longer when your done, it doesn't take long to figure out.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Querl woke up in the medical bay, his heart racing as he gasped for the cold air. Where was he and how had he gotten out of that fight at all. He looked out at the white moon threw the window, it lit the room slightly, he tried to remember, had he blacked out again. Querl sat there wondering, this was inconclusive, how? Or, he thought… Who?**

**Querl felt stiff. **

**His head was pounding, it wasn't new, this pain rite at his brain stem, but it had increased in its aggression and length over the past three months, over the past three years he corrected. It had started just with a light head ache, like motion sickness. The pain had steadily increased in till now. His vision blurred, and his head refused to lift, even in his seated position. His chin was down on his chest. **

**Querl held his acing head in the dark nearly silent room, there was the sounds of medical equipment, it all seemed to loud, then he heared breathing, snoring really. He looked to his rite best he could without moving to much, next to him in a chair slept the blurred figure of Phantom girl, next to her was Nemesis kid and Saturn girl.**

"**Someone," Querl tried to call, his voice was scratchy and weak, that's when he realized how thirsty he was. How long had he been unconscious? **

"**Brainy? Are you awake?" asked a sleepy Saturn girl.**

"**Water.. Do you have any water?" he asked still holding his head. **

"**I'll go get you some, need anything else?" she yawned **

"**One crazy good pain killer…" he mumbled. **

**With that she left, and quickly returned with some water. She handed him two pills from a jar that laid near a small tray of food. He wasn't hungry, he felt num and broken, hollow even. **

**He drank the cold water and swallowed the pills he had been given. **

"**Imra? He asked the teen **

"**Yes Querl" She spoke calmly, **

**Querl held his head with only one hand now.**

"**What happened?" He asked plainly.**

"**What do you mean Brainy?" she asked **

"**The fight, how… How did we escape?" **

"**You beat him," she said simply still tiered.**

"**How? I was pined, I heard a smash then nothing, how did I beat him?" **

"**You don't remember?" **

"**Tell me what broke! What was the smashing sound?" He begged.**

"**You broke his hand…" **


	4. Chapter 4

**What doesn't kill you, Chapter four… **

**Well here you are, the 4****th**** chapter, the 3****rd**** chapter seemed to have trouble getting on site, I hope posting the next chapter will fix that… Please review I'd love to know what all of you think. I don't own the legion, but I do own this story and the in prisoner though he his based off of The dread pirate Talon Redbeard of the Warhawks, he was in the comic "Legion of superheroes in the 31****st**** century 17" so you all know.**

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

_Querl was back in his cell, the robotic guards marched in, the time had come to throw his plan into action. His armor was on now, he reached for his sword, the three robots lay at his feet sparking, broken. He ran for the keypad at the end of the hall, it was so close but had stayed out of his reach for so long. He froze, why now? He was practically there. Slam! The first blow came again all to real, just how it had happened. He was pined, the fist came and , Smash! _

_The in prisoner crumbled back holding his shattered hand. Querl appeared changed, a smirk grimly across his undamaged face. He walked slowly, ghost like in his movements, his arm rose, reaching back for his blade. The duel sword was lowered, the point at the in prisoners heart. _

"_Big mistake," He almost whispered, his blade rose above the in prisoners head, the air parted, the blade flew from Querls hand. The in prisoner felt the air move just above his head, hair fell on his face, the blade had just missed him, continuing threw the air it struck just above the keypad._

"**Brainy, wake up." A voice called, pulling Querl from his dreaming. **

**He was in his wheel chair, pulled up to the large kitchen table. He had dosed off, while eating his breakfast, a fork still in his hand. **

**Querl shook his head, trying to stay awake. "Sorry, what were you saying?" He asked.**

"**Nothing important Brainy, you should be getting your rest anyway, I'll take you back to your room." Shrinking Violet told. Violet had offered to help Querl get back on his feet again as he healed and recovered from his injuries, a lot had happened that he still couldn't remember but he kept it to himself fearing his friends concern. **

"**Vi, could we go to the simulation chamber instead?" He asked.**

"**Why Brainy you can hardly walk, much less fight." **

"**Your rite…" He agreed, despite his longing to fight again, he would have to wait. But how he loved the thrill, the adrenalin, the victory, the audience cheering, his heart racing. Why was it he had left? He thought. He Quickly pushed the thought away, he had been a prisoner, he and his friends and many other innocent people. That's why he thought to himself. **

**He assumed it had become a habit to fight, enjoying the violence had just been an act, hadn't it? He was just fighting because he had to, to free his friends… To get back home, to be free again. **

**It just had become a part of his day, that's all, and now that it was gone he wanted it still, it was just a habit…. An old habit, he thought….**

**To bad old habits die hard…. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**He was back in his room again, alone, he thought as he stared at the sealing. He closed his eyes. When his eyes opened he was surrounded by war robots, his stiffness was gone, he felt no more pain, in fact he felt completely num.**

**Oh what a wonderful dream! He smiled. Charging the biggest and most threatening of the war machines, in a glow of purple energy he broke threw his robotic enemy, it crumbled oh so easily! Smiling and laughing the whole time Querl crashed threw armies of war robots. **

**Then came the many beasts of the universe, monsters of the other worlds, he beat them all with unbelievable ease. His powers here were endless, all the legionaries powers at his disposal, lighting, super strength, shape shifting, tripling his numbers (becoming three), they were all there, and more. **

**Oh what a wonderful dream!**

**Oh such a wonderful dream! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What doesn't kill you, Chapter five…**

**Here you go chapter 5, thanks so much to my readers and reviewers, I hope your enjoying the story so far, and that you like this next chapter. Please review, I'd love to know what you all think. Yet again Losh characters, buildings and uniforms do not belong to me but Dc comics and their writers. This story line on the other hand is mine, hope you like it, :D**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Querl knew the instant he woke up that something was wrong. His head was pounding worse then it ever had before, and the intensity increased with every beat of his heart. It was as if all his hearts energy and flow was being directed into his head. Humans were not meant to have level 12 intellect, such as he had. But this was not the only problem, every muscle in his body felt as if it had been over used. As if he had been exercising for days on end. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to breath it was all overworking, all much to difficult.**

**He remembered his dream, the thrill, the painlessness.**

**"Violet!" he cried. He didn't expect anyone to come immediately, as of yesterday he was in no need for it. Violet would come and take him around the large building that was Legion HQ, he would eat in the mess hall, walk a little if he felt up to it. His day was on a schedule, from the time he woke up, to the time he went back to bed.**

**6:30 read the clock, Violet wouldn't be in to check on him for two more hours, he couldn't wait that long…**

**Querl got up dizzily, he found his wheel chair and was able to slowly get from his bed into it. He winced every muscle screaming out agents any and all movement. He sat there a while catching his breath, and waiting for the pain to settle, it never did.**

**He wheeled slowly to the door, not looking up in till he heard the front of the chair hit the door with a rattling thud! It was much to loud.**

**"Computo open the door!" he commanded the system.**

**There was no response. Querl tried turning on the lights, they to refused to turn on. The power was out, and not only that but the backup power was not kicking in, it was all used up.**

**Querl reached for the door handle , but in his wheel chair it was just out of reach. Querl could no longer find the strength to move, he sat there, and with the sun rising at his back he fell asleep at the door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, What doesn't kill you…**

**Well here is chapter six, hope its alright. I listened to a variety of music while writing this piece, none really inspired it but I thought it was weird that in the end I was listening to the inspector gadget remix song… Its like those videos that play unfitting music while something random is happening on you tube, go figure.. Anyway entirely off topic…. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think of it, thanks.. Legion of superheroes and all related characters and names do not belong to me, but the story line dose.. So on and so forth, hope you like it.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Violet was on her way to Querl's room to wake him up for breakfast. The halls were much darker then their usual artificially illuminated walk ways, due to there being very few windows, the halls were lined with bedrooms.**

**Violets mind was back at the cells of the in prisoner's arena, or more to the events that freed them from there. Brainy had yet to explain how he had over thrown the in prisoner, it just didn't make sense. It wasn't that he was weak, its just that he wasn't that strong! He acted uninjured through out every beat of the fight, it wasn't in till he had won and freed them, that he blacked out, his scars and bruises just seeming to appear, but only after.**

**Violet reached Querls door, it swung open before colliding with some object unknown to Vi. She looked into the room, the door only about a foot open, to find the door had been blocked by the green teen's wheel chair, the boy sat there his head down, he wasn't moving other then the rise and fall of his chest with each breath.**

**"Brainy?" She asked, the sleeping teen did not wake.**

**Violet was able to shove her way threw the blocked door, that's when she noticed something.**

**"Brainy! What happened to your uniform? Its all torn up!" She asked, shaking his shoulder to wake him.**

**"What?.. Vi can you please get me something to drink?" He asked drowsily, as he just hardly raised his aching head.**

**"Brainy what happened to your uniform?!" she asked again ignoring the question.**

**Querl looked tiredly down at his suit that was now reduced to rags just barley being held together by a few threads. This woke him up slightly.**

**"um, ruff night I guess" he joked with a shrug.**

**"Brainy really, what happened?" Vi asked concerned…**

**Brainy thought a while, back to the night before, back to heading for the door, back to waking up feeling consumed by pain and exhaustion, back to the dreaming, the dreaming! His eyes widened.**

**"Vi how long has the power been down?" he asked.**

**"About 10:00, after I put you to bed actually, why?"**

**"Vi!" Interrupted a voice from Violet's flight ring, "Is Brainy with you? We think there might have been a break in." explained Lightning lad, from the flight rings communicator.**

**"Yah, I'm with Brainy now, what makes you think we had a break in?" She asked.**

**"Some of the hallways are damaged, along with the simulation chamber, who ever came did a number on the place, but luckily everyone is accounted for, and none of the computers appear to be messed with." he explained.**

**Violet looked back at Querl with concern.**

**"How about that drink?" He asked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What doesn't kill you, chapter 7, episode 2**

**Episode two, (like episode one) will go on for some chapters, I don't know how many yet. Well I'm running out of steam on this one rite now, I hope I don't over exclaim the obvious, or anything like that. So I hope this is ok, please review, I need inspiration on this piece. Well thanks to my readers and reviewers. Losh doesn't belong to me, so you have heard, really I don't think I'm required to say that here more then once but I'll say it any way. Hope you like it, here you go. **

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**Groups of legionnaires were scattered through out the simulation chamber studying the strange wreck it had become in only one night. The walls were scorched and dented in many places through out the enormous room. The smell of smoke lingered there, along with a strangely colorful smoke that drifted close to the lights, or where the lights had been, they all had burnt out.**

"**What happened here?" asked Bouncing boy.**

"**we aren't sure, who ever it was, wasn't after anything, or anyone for that matter." Saturn girl explained coolly.**

"**They took the sim chamber for a joy ride, that's still something Saturn girl, and if our security system doesn't stop people from just walking in, then we could be in danger from a real threat, like how the in prisoner caught us off guard." Cosmic boy said, an information pad in his hand. **

"**Did our readings pick up anything?" Asked Violet just walking into the scorched room, wheeling in a still immobilized Brainy, now in a suit that wasn't torn.**

"**actually they picked up a lot, at least 3 different kinds of energy were used, and we know what programs who ever broke in fought agents." Cosmic boy said, still looking over the data pad.**

"**Which programs were used?" Asked Vi.**

"**Battle robots, and universal monsters of all kinds, and all safe guards were removed… whoever did this, was good." Cosmic boy finished.**

"**Brainy!" Vi said snapping the teen out of his day dreams.**

"**hmm, What?" he asked.**

"**you said you had a ruff night, did you hear anything?" **

**Brainy shook his head, "Nope." he stated plainly. **

"**we will continue to search for any evidence, if anyone sees anything make sure you-" cosmic boy was cut off by another voice entering the room. **

"**We have the footage from the security camera." told timber wolf by the door.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Many of the legionaries stood huddled around the large screened computer. On the screen a shadow was seen in the door way of the simulation chamber, (the camera was facing the doorway at an angle). The shadow grew as the silhouette loomed closer, and deeper in the door way. The shadow stopped suddenly, and without warning a beam of purple light came smashing into the lens of the camera. The camera continued to take footage, but its image was cracked and uneven in the nights little lighting. **

**The simulation chamber flickered to life showing the blurred images of robotic opponents. The figure walked in, smooth in his movements the machines crumbled at his feet. The image on the screen stopped, Timber wolf slowly zoomed in on the slim silhouette that stood among the blurred wreckage. **

**The image was on the broken view of a face, Computo pieced the image together, and all the legionaries turned around after seeing the now fixed image. Their eyes clearly shocked. **


	8. Chapter 8

**What doesn't kill you, Chapter 8, Episode 2...**

**Well here you go, chapter mainly inspired by the songs "With you" by Linkin park, and "Where I end and you begin" by Radiohead. Hope you like it… this is not the last chapter, don't worry. Losh doesn't belong to me… so you have heard.. Please review, thank you.. Imra = Saturn girl, Garth = Lightning lad..**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

**"I'm telling you, I thought it was a dream!" Querl pleaded. He sat at a table that stood as the only piece of furniture in the small room, the chair was cold and stiff on his aching muscles, but that was the least of his concerns at this time, or at least he wished it was, his muscles were growing stiff, his head pounding at every word that was spoken. **

**A large one way window stood at his rite, the faces he knew were there, but couldn't see pierced him still, he knew they were watching… waiting.**

**"It doesn't matter what you thought you were doing, the power was real, and so was the damage!" Garth stood as his cross examiner, Imra stayed back much to Querl's dread.**

**"I blacked out!" he argued, he usually had better responses to any question asked, but human emotions got in the way of clear wording. **

**"Were you asleep, or did you black out? your story is changing Brainy!" Garth exclaimed.**

**"I" Querl stuttered. **

**"Its not the first time is it?" Imra asked, the words more of a conclusion then a question.**

**"I blacked out at the cells, when I was pinned by the in prisoner, and I was asleep in the sim chamber… as far as I know that's the only time these powers present themselves." He explained.**

**"so we will just have to wait in till it happens again." Imra said calmly.**

**"We can't just wait." Garth crossed his arms.**

**"We don't have to." with a motion of Imra's hand Querl was suddenly slipping from consciousness, suddenly tiered. The two in front of him slowly blurred away, his head lowering into his hands on the metallic table. **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**Querl slept as machines beeped, locked onto his slowed heart and mind. It had been around an hour now… Imra was the only one in the room with Querl now, the others stayed behind the glass window.**

**The machines began to whirl suddenly, and uneven in there noise. Querl slowly lifted himself from the stiff chair, his muscles twitched under his skin with blind anticipation. The pain was no longer there, only the longing, but there was no army here, no opponents.**

**He stepped forward gliding threw the solid table that lye in front of him, his eyes were down and dark, his hair stood on end, the energy was rising with every breath he took of the cold air abuzz with static. **

**He walked to the door way. A body walked into his path, it was Garth. Everything was blurred, as if seeing threw smoke. His logic was that of a sleepwalker, nothing was more important to him, no reasoning could stop him.**

**"Your not going anywhere." Garth said stiff in Querl's way.**

**"Oh am I…" He said dryly. Reaching a cold hand around Imra's thin neck, lifting her off the ground best he could at his height. The threat was clear. **

**Garth sparked, his hands lit up with bright white electricity. He struck the smaller teen who didn't flinch in the slightest, Garths hand colliding with nothing but air. Imra was left behind in the small room gasping for air, Querl was gone…**

**"He's on the roof!" called Violet from the computer….**

**Garth led many up the stair way, in his anger, legion HQ stood tall, time seemed to drag on.**

**They reached the top, Querl perched on the railway…. **

**One of his feet stepped back ward, his hand extended to his audience…**

**Querl's flight ring slipped smoothly from his palm, as he too fell, stepping back off the edge.**

**The ring drifted downward, it seemed in slow motion, as the figure of the teen dropped away from everyone's view… **


	9. Chapter 9

**What doesn't kill you, Chapter nine…**

**Tumbling, plummeting, racing the air…. Racing the time as it ticked away. **

**He had never thought so clearly before, but at the same time, had never felt so free of thought.**

**Raining, that's it, that's what it was like… **

**He moved his fingertips feeling the passing air… Feeling cold, his hands at his sides as he continued to fall as if he was standing, his feet down… **

**He didn't plan on hitting the ground.. **

**An inch from side walk, he stopped.. His eyes to the ground in front of him… he stepped from the air back on the ground… he looked calm, as he stood there, head down, looking at his shoes.**

**The legionaries now down from the roof top stood at the porch, looking out at their friend, not sure what to do..**

**Querl's head lifted from his chest, his eyes cleared… he turned around..**

"**What's going on?" he asked calmly. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Didn't want to ruin the mood if you were reading from the previous chapter… hope you liked it, I think it was the shortest yet..**** well thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I really appreciate all my reviews.. I was listening to "idioteque" and "2+2=5" by radiohead through out some of it… though I did also listen to "where I end and you begin" also by radiohead , and more radiohead mostly… I love radiohead, and I don't think they sound like coldplay at all… sorry off topic.. Hope you liked it, please review, and thanks for reading. :D losh doesn't belong to me, but this story dose. **


	10. Chapter 10

**What doesn't kill you, chapter 10...**

**Due to reviewer demand J**

**…………………**

**"Brainy locked us out again!" Chameleon boy stood outside of Brainy's stubborn door.**

**"Brainy open up!" Saturn girl called, knocking on the door.**

**"You don't think he's asleep.. Do you?" Cham asked.**

**"Brainy! Let us in!" Saturn girl called louder and more urgently then before.**

**Finally the door creaked open revealing the Coluans peeved expression.**

**"I'm fine guys really." Brainy kept the door only part way open.**

**"Brainy." Saturn girl said simply, with a bit of scolding in her voice, "What are you hiding?"**

**With a sigh the Coluan opened the door fully revealing the wreck that had once been his room.**

**It had been about a week since the incident on the roof , nothing of that extent had been attempted again, but other acts of mischief had presented themselves over and over again. In the time breakfast was served to lunch, there was another hole in the wall, sometimes only fists holes, other times things like impact craters on the ceiling…**

**But then you still had the time from lunch to dinner… in witch time some sort of projectile had been carelessly shot across the room, usually at someone's head.**

**And when dinner finally rolled around and Brainy had finished his 5th plait of food, other strange events had manifested themselves… in till the next morning… where it started all over again..**

**Everywhere Brainy's alter ego went the lights and electrical devises around him buzzed and flashed, before they finally either imploded or became shrapnel.**

**The Coluan always looked tiered as himself, but whenever he went to sleep, the other took over seeming more charged up with explosive energy then ever.**

**It really took a toll on him, as well as the others…**

**But despite the numerous efforts they couldn't figure out anything useful, other then the origin of these strange new powers on Querl's part…**

**But this one piece of information was not do to any sort of test, those had all failed..**

**It was the other side of Querl that figured it out, during a long meeting… when the Coluan fell fast asleep, and began to sink through the floor… most literally…**

**The strange alter ego, beginning his explanation with a laugh, claiming he should have figured it sooner.**

**"these are all your powers!" laughed the alternate Querl pointing at the room full of Legionaries**.


End file.
